


Aggrieve

by milaek



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Day 8 offshoot, F/M, It starts off 'non-con'/dub-con but gets resolved by the end, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seven makes bad choices for good reasons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but also fluff, first-times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaek/pseuds/milaek
Summary: Seven needed to make you understand he was dangerous. If you wouldn't listen to his words...well maybe you would listen to his actions. (Not related to my other 707 fic Agress)





	

         "I told you not to bother me...!" Seven shouted at you, "I don't care about your feelings, alright!? Think about the fact that you're living with a bomb right now. You're already in danger, because of me and the RFA. There's no guarantee that something more dangerous won't happen in the future!"

         "I don't care about danger Luciel!" You yelled back at him, "I can deal with being in danger! Why won't you let me in?!"

         Seven stared at you, breath coming in harsh pants. He couldn't believe you. He had told you so many times that being around someone like him would put you in danger, would hurt you, but you were still refusing to believe him! He had treated you like shit since arriving here, had ignored you, lied and told you that he didn't care for you...! God, what would it take for him to get through that thick skull of yours?!

         Seven slammed his hand into the wall behind you, causing you to jump slightly. The way he was glaring down at you made your blood run colder. There was no glimmer of the Seven you had come to know through the chat-room in those cold eyes.

         Seven was following his own internal train of thought as he watched you beneath him. If you wouldn't listen to his words then he would need to convince you with his actions. If you wouldn't listen to reason then he needed to make you hate him, needed to make you afraid of him. Just like you should be...

         He leaned down so his face was right in front of your own. You could feel his heated breaths on your lips. The hand not pressed against the wall by your head came to grip your hip with almost bruising force, making you gasp.

         "Fine. You need proof? Then I’ll give you a reason to be afraid!" He growled before aggressively forcing his lips against yours.

         You squeaked out a weak sound of surprise as the hand Seven had against the wall came down to grab at the side of your face, forcing you to angle your head into the kiss, if you could even call it that. It was more like an assault against your mouth, all teeth and bruising force.

         Seven's mind was reeling as he pressed against you. He was kissing you. He was finally… He forced himself to remember that this wasn't for either of your feelings. He couldn't let himself enjoy this. It was to hurt you. Fuck, why did it have to feel so good to press his lips against yours?

         His tongue forced its way into your mouth after a particularly harsh bite to your lower lip. All you could do was whimper as it invaded, pressing against your own tongue and forcing its way as deep as it could reach. The sensations were sending shocks of heat to your core but at the same time sending your mind into a jumbled, frightened mess. You had wanted this so badly... Had dreamed about his mouth on yours for so long, but not like this. You could feel spikes of fear making their way to the forefront of your mind even as the warm feeling was pooling in your stomach.

         Everything was warm and wet as his tongue slid against yours, Seven taking what he wanted from you without allowing for protest. Your lips slid against his, moist from the saliva building between the two of you as his tongue abused your mouth. You were shaking in his grasp, desperate for air, when he finally pulled away from you. His eyes were still stony even as something predatory flickered behind them.

         "Is this what you wanted from me ___? You wanted me to kiss you like this, to give you my attention?" He panted, clearly out of breath.

         You shook your head jerkily. You tried to form words but your mind was to scrambled to create anything coherent.

         "What, you thought that if you just held out long enough that I'd change my mind and everything would be fine?" He mocked, "Face it, the only 'love' I can give you is this."

         He leaned down to your neck and bit it roughly, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely enough to leave a mark. You let out a choked gasp and Seven tried to ignore how that sound went straight to his cock. Getting turned on wasn't the point of this. Besides, it would all be over in just a minute. He sucked harshly over the place he had bit, pulling your hair so that you bared more of it to him. He kept kissing and biting at your neck, sucking over each bite until you were red and purple with his marks. His cock throbbed again as he leaned back to observe his work. God, he had always wanted to mark you as his. How many nights had he spent awake imagining covering your whole body with love-bites so that anyone who looked at you would know you were his. It was a dangerous dream, he reminded himself, this wasn't for him. These marks weren't marks of his love, they were a warning for you. So that you would look in the mirror and remember that he was _dangerous._ The thought of it tore his heart apart, but it had to be done. He had to get through to you. He dove back to your neck.

         You were whimpering under his ministrations now, legs shaking so badly that he was briefly worried you might fall. Tears were prickling at the corners of your eyes and you let out a quivering moan.

         Seven instantly snapped up from your neck at the sound, glowering at you.

         "You're _enjoying_ this!?"

          Oh God some deep and hidden part of him hoped you were enjoying this. Hoped you wanted him just as badly as he wanted you.

         You couldn't respond, you just looked up at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill over. He let go of your hip and hair, re-positioning himself to lean against the wall above you with one arm, the other resting by his side, giving you a way out.

          "Get out and leave me alone. Or else I'm not going to stop." He growled out, threatening you with his dark voice.

          You stared at him. He waited for a moment before pulling his hand away from the wall only to slam it back against it, the sound making you jump.

         "Did you hear me? I said _get out now,_ " He yelled, glaring heatedly down at you, "Unless you want me to destroy you."

         You slowly and shakily shook your head.

         "N-no. Th-this isn't you Luciel I know it isn't..." You managed to get out, "I w-won't. I-i won't leave you."

          Seven stared down at you in shock. You still weren't giving up? He could feel his heart flutter, those dangerous thoughts of a life that could be rising to the forefront again. He shoved them down harshly. He knew he could never live a normal life. He knew if he let you in you would get hurt worse than this. You weren't afraid enough yet? Fine. He would just have to go further. He would do whatever it took to save you.

         His fingers were suddenly on your shirt, tearing it open, uncaring as some of the buttons popped off of it altogether.

          "This isn't me? I thought I told you, **_you don't know the real me._ ** "

         He pushed your torn shirt off of you the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor in a useless heap, and then his mouth was on yours again with bruising force. You whimpered again as his tongue’s assault resumed. He groaned as you weakly started to kiss him back. Your tongue felt so good against his that all he wanted to do was stand there and kiss you for hours, indulging in the gentle sucking of your mouth. But he shook those fantasies away. He was not here to love you. He was not allowed to love you.

         His hands were on the move again, scratching lines up your sides, coming behind you to quickly undo your bra. You made a noise of whimpered protest into his mouth but he swallowed it, pressing his tongue further in, forcing you to stop your noises and press your tongue up against his. The slick wet heat of your mouth was driving him mad.

         Your bra was unceremoniously tossed aside and rough hands came up to grope at your breasts. Another moan was torn from your throat as he pinched one nipple, twisting it harshly in his grip. He wanted to taste you...

         Your mouths disconnected again, heated breaths ragged against each other as you fought to make up for the lack of oxygen. Then Seven was dipping lower and pressing a harsh kiss to one of your breasts. He sucked and bit at the soft skin of it while his hand continued pulling and twisting at the nipple of the other. You were a mess of disjointed, shaking moans and whimpers.

         "A-ahn Seven! N-no!" You cried out weakly, a hand coming up to clumsily pull at the hair on the back of his head.

         He disconnected his mouth from the now-marked skin of your breast only momentarily.

         "You know how to make me stop ___." He reminded you.

         You bit your lip and refused to meet his eyes. You really were being stubborn...

         He growled then swiftly drew your nipple into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue first, twirling the wet muscle around your hardening flesh, before sucking on it harshly. You let out a soft moan, your eyes slipping shut and head falling back. You then yelped as he bit down on the nub, scraping his teeth along it before leaning back to lick it gently, almost apologetically. You were swiftly becoming a mess in his arms, constantly torn between fear, pleasure, and a crushing love for the man destroying you. He switched his mouth over to your other breast, giving it the same attentions he had given the other while letting his fingers tease the one he had just finished abusing.

        His ministrations were rough but heat was rushing to your center with each lick and suck. You could barely tell if each sound you made was one of pain or pleasure, telling him to stop or telling him to keep going. He was starting to lose himself in your noises, his actions dropping their vicious edge as he tested what got the best reactions from you, how to draw out those quiet breathy gasps, what made you shiver underneath his touch. All the while he could feel himself straining against the fabric of his jeans, each new sound you made seeming to travel directly to the most intimate part of him.

         He leaned back from your breasts, taking a moment to gaze at you. You were wrecked, mouth open and lips kiss-swollen, neck and chest covered in his marks. _His_. He could imagine you moaning his name underneath him, kissing his face as he engulfed himself in your essence, whispering how much you meant to him, had always meant to him-

         It was a tear that brought him back to reality. A single tear that slid down your cheek as you panted and looked at him with eyes full of pity, fear, determination, and other things he didn't dare to think about. He cut his fantasy off cold. You would never touch him or let him touch you after he was done here, and that's how he needed it to be.

         “Believe me yet ___?” He asked, face flat.

          You whimpered and another tear slid down your cheek. He felt like his heart had taken out a knife and comitted seppuku. He wanted so badly to wipe away your tears.

         “I-i won't,” you quietly choked out past the lump in your throat, “Y-ou're a g-good person Lucie-aah!”

         You were cut off when Seven shoved his hands under your skirt and dug his fingernails sharply into the flesh next to the waistband of your underwear.

         “ _Don't say that,”_ he warned you, glaring up from where he now knelt between your legs.

          You swallowed hard and more tears started to trickle down your face.

         “I d-don’t care what y-you teaaAH!” Your voice turned into a moaning wail as Seven violently raked his nails down your thighs, taking your underwear with him.

         Your breath caught in your throat and Seven could have sworn his heart had stopped. He hadn't been ready for how hard the unimpeded view of your pussy would would hit him. His mouth went dry as he took in every detail; your slightly parted and flushed lips, the gentle swell where your clit lay hidden, and the glistening wetness that coated it all. Your sweet smell was hazing over his mind. He wanted to know so badly what you felt like, what you might taste like if he... He barely realized he was moving as he gently, so very gently compared to his previous actions, leaned up and ran his tongue along your folds.

         You gasped softly, the only sound either one of you had made since he had ended your sentence. His hands came up to hold your hips again, with a softness that almost had you breaking down right there. He was lost in you as he gently licked at your slit, mind pulled into a cloud of fulfilled fantasies. You didn't know what to do with his sudden softness and the almost reverent way he was now lapping at your dripping core. Each stroke of his tongue against your sensitive folds sent electric shocks through your body. His tongue went to gently flick at your clit, lazily licking against it. Your hand came to rest on his shoulder without you realizing as flickers of heat soared through your body.

         The moment snapped. Seven suddenly pulled away from you, panting heavily. You could see that one of his hands had wandered to palm at the front of his jeans at some point, but it was now quickly removed. For a moment you though you saw shame write it's way across his face, but as he looked up at you it faded back into a look of predatory anger.

         “You're soaking wet. What, are you really some kind of masochist?” He jeered, sneering at you. He hated himself so much in that moment, for making your wonderful body seem shameful.

         If you could blush harder you would have. Fresh tears threatened to overflow from your eyes as you tried to shake your head. Seven snarled at you and suddenly he was standing up, pulling you up into his arms harshly and throwing you onto the bed. You frantically moved to cover yourself but he forced your hands away, pinning them both above your head with one of his own. You could feel his length pressing into your thigh even through his jeans and you let out another moan. You vaguely wondered if something really was broken in your brain. There was no way any of this should be feeling good. And yet as Seven bit at your neck and you felt a finger enter you roughly you could do nothing but throw your head back as pleasure rushed your system.

         Seven’s fingers were rough and calloused from his constant typing and the feel of them against your most intimate parts was intoxicating. Seven worked his finger in and out of your slick cunt, trying not to grind himself against your leg. The sounds you were making were driving him insane. When he added another finger and you bucked your hips against his hand he couldn't help but groan into your neck, pressing more heated kisses to the already marked skin there. His thumb went to circle your clit at a punishing pace. You were writhing in his grip and fuck when had he started rolling his hips against your leg? The friction had him breathing out a string of moans as he forced another finger into your opening, stretching you fast and hard. You nearly screamed as he crooked his fingers _just so_ and pressed up against a spot that had you seeing stars. He brutally fucked his fingers against that spot again and again, giving you no respite from the intense pleasure. His thumb on your clit was maddening in conjuncture, each thrust of his fingers pressing it harder against the bundle of nerves there. You were a moaning, screaming mess in Seven's hands. He wasn't faring much better, practically dry-humping your leg as he hissed out frantic swears against your neck. Heat was pooling in your stomach quickly now, building up like water behind a dam. You didn't know how much longer you could last against his vicious pressure and speed. Suddenly your hands were being released and Seven was shifting himself down between your thighs. His thumb moved off of your clit as he continued to pound his fingers into your slick heat and his mouth took its place. He was licking and sucking at the nub, dragging the flat of his teeth against it dangerously and you were so close, you were almost there…!

         You heard Seven mutter something under his breath and suddenly his hands and mouth were removed and you couldn't help but let out a whine at the sudden loss. You forced yourself to open your eyes and look at him. You saw him frantically fumbling with his belt, undoing it with shaky hands at a breakneck speed. You froze.

         Seven internally cursed himself as he finally got the belt loose. He was angry that you weren't giving up, he didn't know what else to do. He would never be able to look you in the eye after this. But it would get him what he wanted. It would make you hate him and his screaming instincts weren't letting him think of any other options. All he wanted to do was feel you around him, and hey two birds with one stone and all that.

         Seven finally managed to shove down his pants and boxers and his aching cock sprung free. The tip was an almost purpley red; a testament to how affected he was by this. The cool night air hitting his erection made him shiver as he leaned back over you. He didn't bother trying to find a condom. He had seen your pills in the bathroom, he knew you wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant. He knew he was clean, so he didn't have to worry about passing anything on, and as for you, well, if you did have something the agency probably wouldn't let him live long enough to suffer the consequences of it.

         “Last chance,” he growled in your ear, grinding his length against your soaking folds, “Hate me, curse me, I don't care. But swear to me that you will never get close to me and that you will leave me _alone._ ”

         You let out a choked sob as tears started to run down your cheeks again. You were shaking and Seven could barely keep himself from breaking down and trying to comfort you. He didn't want to be the cause of your distress. But what was this compared to the possibility of your torture or death? He steeled himself. He had to make it clear.

         He waited for your response. He needed to hear your words, before either you broke him or he broke you.

         You shook your head and Seven could have screamed out loud. Why were you refusing to let him go???

         “I w-on’t leave,” you told him, voice choked up and shaking, yet undeniably determined.

        Seven bit his lip so hard it almost bled. Fuck.

         In an almost dead silence he reached between the two of you and positioned his cock at your entrance. You screwed your eyes shut. Then slowly, so unbelievably slowly, Seven was pressing into you.

         You cried out as your cunt stretched to accommodate his girth. It burned with each centimeter that slipped in, even with your wetness, but at the same time it was sending sparks through your body. Seven was barely holding himself together, panting heavily as he entered you. He wanted you so badly but this was simultaneously the worst and best experience of his life. He knew he wouldn't be able to jack off to anything else ever, the feeling of your slick heat around his aching cock was forever burned into his mind. And he knew that each time he remembered it the guilt of what he had done would crush him.

         You were whimpering underneath him as he finally fully sheathed himself in your body. He could barely breath. You were hot and wet and tight, tight, tight.

 

        His eyes flew open.

 

        You were _too_ tight.

 

        He pushed himself up on his arms, looking down at you with the widest eyes you had ever seen, a look of absolute horror growing on his face.

         When he spoke his voice had lost any semblance of the aggressiveness and anger it had had only seconds before. Instead it was painfully quiet and broken.

 

         “...y-you were a virgin?”

 

         The silence following his question was deafening.

         Eventually you slowly nodded, avoiding his eyes.

         “...yes…”

 

         Seven felt like he had been stabbed. He had- he hadn't meant to- fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

         Suddenly he was pulling you into his arms, holding you against him tightly.

         “Oh God, oh fuck fuckfuckfuck. Oh God I’m so sorry, I'm sorry oh God oh God fuckfuckfuck **_fuck_ **!!!” he practically cried against you.

         He was shaking, clinging to you as he apologized. You were actually worried for a moment that you might get whiplash from the change in personality. You couldn't even find words, you were too dazed and confused by the sudden turn of events.

        Then Seven was pushing himself up again, frantically brushing the hair out of your face and staring wide eyed down at you.

         “Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?? Fuck what am I talking about _of course I did_ . _What fucking level of idiot do I have to be Oh God..._ ” He rambled, running his hands over the countless marks along your neck.

         You started to cry, and Seven flailed about as he saw the fresh tears beginning to fall.

         “OH GOD OH GOD!! Am I still hurting you? Fuck I didn't get out I’m so stupid I’m sorry I'll get out now hold on,” he exclaimed frantically.

         He went to pull himself out of you but you wrapped your arms and legs around him, trapping his body against yours.

         Seven had never felt more guilty or confused in his entire life. He just stared down at you as you sobbed and clung to him.

         “Y-ou're *hic* back, you're b-ack,” you managed out past your sobs, “You c-came back to m-me Luciel!”

         Seven watched you with wide eyes as you smiled through your tears. You were… happy? You were happy because he was worried? Because in his terror he had dropped out of his aggressive act?

         “I-i love *hic* I love you, don’t leave m-me again…” you whimpered out, squeezing him to you tighter.

         And with that he was ruined. Absolutely destroyed. You loved him. After all that you loved him. Error 707, file does not compute. He was absolutely fucked. You had ruined him.

         He frantically wiped at your tears, and when more simply came to take their place he gave up and started covering your face in tiny kisses.

         “Don't cry, don't cry, I'm so sorry ___ I'm so so sorry. I'm here don't cry!” He begged you between kisses.

         You laughed through your tears.

         “I c-can’t stop!”

         He peppered kisses across your jaw and down your neck, kissing gently over each bruising mark.

          “Fuck, I- I love you ___, please don't cry anymore. I'll do anything. Anything to make up for stealing this from you.”

         You paused as he continued to nuzzle and kiss at you, whispering broken apologies against your skin. Then you pushed at his shoulders until he was looking down at you again. Your face was red, but your tears had finally come to an end. Your eyes met his.

         “...can… th-then can you. um. C-can you make sure it's good?” You asked him sheepishly.

         He just stared at you for a moment.

 

         “What?”

 

         You blushed harder, but you were determined to get your request out.

         “M-my first time. Can you… c-can you make sure it's good?”

         You could feel his cock twitch from where it was still seated inside of you. His eyes widened.

         “What?!? After all that you actually _want_ me to???”

         You pulled him back down to you and buried your face in his shoulder, nodding.

         “I-i mean since we're already here and all…” you tried to joke.

 

         Silence.

 

         “___. You know I'm dangerous. You know that if you're with me things aren't going to be safe or normal, right?” He asked you finally, tone serious.

         You dropped your attempt at humor and nodded again.

         “And you still want me? Not anyone else, actually me?”

         “...Only you Luciel.”

         His cock twitched again, harder this time, at the sound of his name and he groaned into your shoulder. You waited for his response.

         Finally he pulled back and looked down at you before pressing a kiss to your lips. It was soft and gentle, full of answers you had been looking for and questions he was too afraid to ask. You pressed your lips back against his, carding your fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Though the kiss had started out chaste it wasn't long until you found yourself deepening it. Luciel moaned against your mouth and swiped his tongue along your lower lip, this time asking for entrance. You let your mouth open and dipped your tongue out to meet his. Another moan fell from his lips and you swallowed it. His hips stuttered against you, a poorly controlled instinct and he pulled back to apologize. Before he could, however, you wiggled your hips against his, letting out a moan of your own as you felt his cock pressing against your walls. You felt so deliciously full and the pain of his size had long since faded.

         Slowly Seven pulled his hips back, dragging his cock almost entirely out of you, before pressing forwards once again. The sound he made as he slid back into you made you shiver.

         “Do that again…” you said breathily.

         You didn't have to tell him twice. Seven’s mind was reeling as he began to thrust into you, gently at first but picking up speed as heat began to build between the two of you again. How had he managed to end up here? Your moans were sweet against his ears and he began angling his thrusts to maximise those sounds, thrusting harder and harder into your wet heat.

         Your mind was fogging over, coherent thought being replaced by the drag of Seven’s cock deep inside of you. You could feel how easily he was sliding into you now that your juices were coating his length. Your cunt throbbed with each press of his body against yours and you were quickly becoming a mess of noises.

         Seven was slamming into you now, making your breasts bounce with each thrust. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, especially now that his intense guilt wasn't holding him back. He quickly reached between your bodies to find your clit, rubbing at it in time with his thrusts, moaning and panting as his own pleasure soared higher and higher.

         Stars were forming behind your eyes, Seven's frantic pace in both your cunt and on your clit driving you wild. At some point you realized that with each breath you were moaning out his name, clinging to his body as he again brought you closer and closer to the edge.

      He wanted so badly to cum with you. He could feel your cunt squeezing tightly around his cock, could honestly feel nothing else as his whole world narrowed down to the two of you panting and writhing on the bed. He couldn't hold out for much longer, so he abandoned his pacing to the winds, fucking you with reckless abandon, pulling your hips to slap against his with every thrust. You were screaming his name as he pounded into you. So close, you were both so close…

        Seven leaned down and pressed his lips to yours desperately, giving your clit one last flick and you were coming undone in his arms shuddering as you came hard on his cock. You shouted his name against his lips as your cunt contracted around him with your orgasm, each spasm washing waves of pleasure through your whited-out system. A few more thrusts and he was gone too, letting out a gutteral groan as he spilled his seed deep inside of you, cock twitching against your walls with each spurt. Both of you gradually slowed your motions, riding out your orgasms before eventually coming to a stop. The both of you were coated in s thin sheen of sweat and panting heavily as you gently came down from your highs.

         You lay there in Seven's arms, dazed, as he gently pulled out of you. He carefully lay himself besides you, pulling off his shirt and using it to clean the two of you off before tossing it to some corner of the room. You snuggled against him and he made a contented noise in the back of his throat, pressing kiss to your hair.

         The two of you had a lot of things to discuss, but you would take care of that in the morning. For this moment the two of you were content to lay in each other's arms and fall into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I just needed to write some angry smut. Don't throw things pls TTnTT
> 
> EDIT: Omg you guys your comments are giving me life <3 <3 <3 if you ever want to make me happy just leave a nice comment I 100% promise you I will squeal and make dumb happy faces while reading it.


End file.
